poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Huge Pet-Astrophe (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Huge Pet-Astrophe. One day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was getting board not knowing what to do. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sigh) What to do, What to do..... What should I do today? Gary the Snail: (meows in questions) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Patrick and I went Jelly-fishing a few days ago, (got an idea) Wait, My Brain just hatched an idea! Gary, How would you like to meet Twilight? Gary the Snail: (meows why) SpongeBob SquarePants: Cause I've been wanting to bring you along in Equestria, Twilight is gonna be so excited. In fact, We'll tell our friends with their pets. The next day, SpongeBob and his friends arrived in Equestria with their pets. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Girls. Did we missed anything? Twilight Sparkle: Hi, SpongeBob, Great to see you. Sunset Shimmer: What brings you and your friends here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, It's just that we all could bring our pets to Equestria, This is my pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows hello) Fluttershy: A snail that meows like a cat? He's so cute. Gary the Snail: (purring as Fluttershy pets him) Patrick Star: Well, Check out my snail, Rocky. (shows Rocky) Starlight Glimmer: Patrick, Rocky is a rock. Patrick Star: Yeah, Thanks, I know. He's got nerves of Steel. Squidward Tentacles: Rarity, Meet my Purebred Snail, Snellie. Do you like her? Rarity: I most certainly do, Squidward. (petting Snellie) Hello, Snellie. Snellie: (meows hello) Sandy Cheeks: Applejack, This here's my butterfly, Wormy. Applejack: Howdy there, Wormy. (to Sandy) He's okay by me, Sandy. Sandy Cheeks: Thanks, AJ. Mr. Krabs: These here are me pet worms, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Wormsley. Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Wormsley started barking. Rainbow Dash: Wow, Worms that barks like dogs. Awesome! SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, Mr. Krabs, Where'd you find Mrs. Wormsley? Mr. Krabs: I've just spotted her while taking me walk with Mr. Doodles during me hike in the woods. And I've figured that Meadow Worms are worth a fortune. Plankton: And here's my pet amoeba, His name is Spot. Spot: (barks) Sunset Shimmer: An amoeba that barks even worms barks like dogs. Starlight Glimmer: How adorable, Plankton. (to Twilight) Twilight, Why don't you and your friends introduce your pets? Twilight Sparkle: Great Idea, Starlight. Soon, Twilight and her friends bought out their pets. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, I'd like you to meet my pet owl, Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: How do you do, Owlowiscious. Applejack: Sandy, This here's my workin' dog, Winona. Winona: (barks) Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Winona. (pats Winona) Fluttershy: Here's Angel, Plankton. He's my favorite pet bunny. Angel Bunny: (shook Plankton's tiny hand) Plankton: (chuckles) Please to meet you, Angel. Pinkie Pie: Patrick, Meet my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha! Gummy: (teething Patrick's head) Patrick Star: (laughing) His mouth tickles! Rarity: Squidward, This is my cat, Opalescence, Or Opal for short. Squidward Tentacles: (as he's about to pet her) Hello, Opal. Opalescence: (screeches and scratches Squidward) Rarity: No, Opal! Bad kitty! (gets her off Squidward) I am truly sorry, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: No worries, Rarity. I'm fine. Rainbow Dash: Mr. K, This here is Tank, He's my pet tortoise. Mr. Krabs: That's very remarkable, Rainbow Dash. How'd you had him as a pet anyway? Rainbow Dash: He's the only pet loyal to me, Long story. Then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived. Princess Celestia: Hello there, Everypony. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) Your majesties! (bows and kisses their hooves) Princess Celestia: (giggling) Princess Luna: Please, SpongeBob. No need of your groveling. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Just showing you some respects. Patrick Star: Hey, Princess Celestia. What's with that Weird Bird in the cage you're holding? Princess Celestia: Oh, This is my Phoenix, Her name is Philomena. (to Philomena) Say hello, Philomena. Philomena: (screeches hello) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Philomena. (giggles as Philomena got out of her cage and nuzzles him) She likes me. Princess Luna: Yes, SpongeBob. Perhaps she does. Spike: (sighed) I wish my old one was here already. Then, Another Phoenix came to Spike. It was Peewee, And he's full grown now. Spike: There you are, Peewee, Where've you been? Peewee: (screeches) Spike: (hugging his old pet) I've missed you, Bud. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Why yes, There's going to be a royal meeting today. And you and your friends are to attend immediately. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, Patrick, Will you two be available at doing some pet-sitting for us? Patrick Star: Pet-sitting? But won't that hurt them? Pinkie Pie: No, Silly. Pet-Sitting means taking care of pets while owners are away. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Twilight. We'll take good care of your pets. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, SpongeBob. We won't be gone long. Just as Twilight and her friends left with Celestia and Luna, Discord appears. Discord: Hello, My friends! (magically made Squidward hang in midair) What's hanging? Squidward Tentacles: Discord, Get me down! Discord looks and puts him down as Spongebob and Patrick were laughing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Great to see you, Discord. What brings you here? Discord: Well, I'm opening my own county fair around Ponyville. Would you all like to join me? SpongeBob SquarePants: I wish we could, Discord. But Patrick and I have some pet-sitting to do. Mr. Krabs: We'll join ye, Discord. But that depends how much money we earn. Discord: $100. Mr. Krabs: In that case, Count us in. SpongeBob, You and Patrick will take care of our pets until the work is done. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs. Patrick Star: Okay. Just as the rest of SpongeBob's left for the county fair, He and Patrick started feeding and watering duty for the pets. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Guys. Food and Water's on. Not a moment to soon, All the pets enjoyed their food (except for Rocky). SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Did everyone enjoy their meal? Gary the Snail: (meows yes) Owlowiscious: (hoots) Winona: (barks) Later, It time to give the pets a bath. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Guys. Bathtime. So, SpongeBob and Patrick gave all the pets (except Rocky) a bath. Patrick Star: Okay, Guys. Let's get you all groomed. So, SpongeBob and Patrick gave all the pets a nice grooming. Later that day, The Mane 6, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton returns. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, SpongeBob, Patrick. Princess Celestia: I see you've been taking very good care of our pets while we're gone, Job well done. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you, Princess Celestia. Patrick Star: Hey, Guys, Your owners are back. Pinkie Pie: Hello, Gummy. Gummy: (teething Pinkie's mane) Applejack: Come here, Girl! Winona: (barks and walks up to Applejack and licking her) Rarity: Did you miss me, Opal? Opalescence: (meows and purrs) Sandy Cheeks: Havin' a good time with SpongeBob, Wormy? Wormy: (flew on Sandy's head) Mr. Krabs: How're me best wormsies doing? Mr. Doodles: (barks) Mrs. Wormsley: (barks) Squidward Tentacles: Guess SpongeBob was right, Snellie. He and I are in-laws. Snellie: (meows) Plankton: Here, Spot. Come to papa! Spot: (barks and licks him) Gary the Snail: (meows in question) SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Gary, You bet we'll visit Equestria again. Patrick Star: Same goes for Rocky. Princess Celestia: What did he say, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary said the He'd be glad to come visit Equestria again anytime. Gary the Snail: (smiles) The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225